Come Home to Me
by OctaBear
Summary: And she hated him for it. Hated how he had gone and died that overdone, tragic hero's death. -OneShot


**So I managed to make a story without using any dialog, well except for the very end, but come on, it was for dramatic effect. Oh, and also I refrained from using names, also for that dramatic effect, to make it seem sadder. Thats why it might seem a bit repetitive with all the "she's" and "he's".**

**I'm so proud of this. If you enjoyed this, please go read my other Legend of Zelda oneshot. Hope you enjoy :) **

**Definitely one of my darker moments hah I enjoyed writing this though.**

* * *

><p>And she hated him for it. Hated that he had gone and died that overdone tragic hero's death.<p>

Three days ago, everything was perfect. She was Iila, and he was her hero, her savior. Her Link. She would fall, and he would catch her, no matter if he hurt himself in the process. He was her own personal sun, and they learned the hard way, that sometimes the brightest, burn the fastest.

It was just a simple mission, go to Hyrule, deliver a message, come home safe. It seemed that the last part was easier said than done. She waited days for his return, weeks even. But it just never happened.

With every passing day, she grew more impatient, more anxious, more worried. She would wait at the gates for hours, from sunrise, to sunset. Looking for a glimpse of him. Anything to signify that he was coming home safe to her. And every day without fail, she would pick herself up, and make the slow walk back home. Her father would have dinner ready, but she would just pick.

He was supposed to be home days ago. They were supposed to start a life together. He was supposed to be her savior. He wasn't supposed to be dead. She should be happy with him by her side, not crying herself to sleep every night. _He wasn't supposed to be dead._

They should be down by the springs right now, talking and laughing. Playing in the water, like they didn't have a care in the world. He should be here, herding goats, and helping out everyone, flashing that signature smile. That smile that could melt hearts.

What was so hard about delivering a message? He was the chosen Hero of Hyrule, able to take on anything. She had heard of the wars in the North, but she thought he would turn his nose to them.

She was stupid to think so. Who was she kidding; he helped everything and everyone, no matter what their plight.

Months passed. She had returned to her regular schedule. But he was always there, in the back of her mind. She had taken on a job at a bakery; the smell of sweets and treats relaxed her. Distracted her from her aching heart. He was never a big sweet eater, but he had had such a big sweet tooth.

She remembered all the times he would return home to their peaceful town after an adventure, and she would be there to greet him with a container of chocolates and a smile on her face. Ready to welcome him home, help him forget everything he had seen. He would pull her into an embrace, and they would stay like that for what seemed like an eternity, but never lasted long enough for either one. They needed each other, and as she gazed up at him, at his unfairly handsome face, she felt her whole world light up. The butterflies in her stomach went crazy, and she would get a warm and tingly feeling all over.

She remembered all the days they would waste, just talking, sitting by the spring. Riding Epona, going on walks in the forest. That was before the Kingdom was swallowed up by darkness, and twilight creatures ruled the forests. While it was true, he had managed to save the Kingdom, and her, he still was unable to kill every single monster, and some still ran free. Gangs had started popping up too, their homes destroyed by the tragedy. They ransacked and killed. He had been called out multiple times to stop them, they were nothing compared to what he had seen.

She wondered how many sleepless nights he had had. Either fighting monsters, or haunted by the images of everything he had seen. There was a change in him, ever since he returned, a small one, to say the least. But it hadn't gone unnoticed by her. He'd risked so much for everyone, so much for her. A part of him was lost out in the forest, maybe even something he could never find again.

She'd seen all the scars. A small one on his cheek, they we're scattered all about his chest and back, the creatures had left their mark on him, both physically and mentally. He really was the bravest out there.

He had saved the Kingdom, but at what cost?

It had been a year now. They both would have been 18. Her father had been looking for a suitor. She'd had dinner with several nice young men, but none of them could compare. No one could, not to someone as handsome and selfless as him. She was in the middle of a dinner now actually.

He seemed nice enough, polite, handsome, funny. But still, he wasn't good enough. No one was. A knock on the door interrupted them. She excused herself, and made the short walk to the heavy, wooden door. She opened the door, and she saw something she never expected to see.

She blinked in disbelief. There he was, tanned, tall and as handsome as ever. He stood there with smile on his face. She ran into his arms. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity until she finally broke the embrace, only to look up into his eyes.

"You came back." Her voice cracked, she couldn't believe he was here. She fought back the tears threatening to fall.

"I'll always come back for you."

He always knew how to make an entrance. And she hated him for that.


End file.
